


high like the skypirates that no one remembers

by definition_of_desperation



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Dysphoria, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, they dont have names so im gonna name them, write more about them you cowards!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definition_of_desperation/pseuds/definition_of_desperation
Summary: Aiden doesn't like his high voice, even after years and years of singing, but Lou tries to convince him that it's okay. When all else fails, Lou forces Cole, who in turn forces Jay to come hang out with the Royal Blacksmiths. The little bluejay seems to have the same problem, too!Aka trans guys bonding despite the age difference





	high like the skypirates that no one remembers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evelinaonline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelinaonline/gifts).



Sometimes, Aiden just has to cancel some shows. Lou knows he's been crying from what he sounds like on the phone, and he can't stand to leave him like this. Whenever Aiden is sad, he's sad for a long time unless something absolutely amazing happens. The only thing he can think of is somewhat of a family outing. Obviously, they aren't related by blood, but they feel like family. And family outings mean Cole. But Cole? That means hours on the phone, begging for him to come.

"Of course! I'll be there."

Or not. Ever since he became a ninja and came clean to Lou, Cole has been particularly sweet to everyone. Not that Lou minded, obviously, but it did seem odd.

Cole couldn't help a smile as he heard Lou almost cheer on the other end of the line. "But can I bring Jay with me? The others are going shopping and Jay and I were gonna hang out. He hates being alone."

"Of course, if he's alright with it," Lou answered cheerfully. There was some shuffling on Cole's end, then the latter addressed Jay to ask him if he wanted to go. Jay's unusually groggy voice even reached the microphone on Cole's phone. Well, he agreed, so that was good, even if he sounded worn out.

"Okay, we're gonna get changed and then we'll be on our way."

Lou grinned, already speaking without thinking much about it. "Did you two have se-"

_"Dad!"_

* * *

As soon as Lou opened the door, Cole pulled him into a tight hug for a greeting. Lou hugged back after a moment, making Jay feel a bit uncomfortable. He avoided eye contact with Lou, just staring down at his feet with his arms lightly crossed over his chest. He still seemed tired, his usually combed hair all out of place.

"Sorry we took so long. Jay wanted to play his video games," Cole moved back with a smile.

"Is that why he looks so sleepy?"

_"Dad!"_

Jay didn't say anything, though he was uncomfortable with the two just talking about him like that. Yesterday had been quite a night. Lou was on the right track, but most of the night had just been full of Jay crying too much to get much sleep.

"Let's go inside, Aiden needs more hugs," Cole glanced back at Jay briefly, gently pulling him forward by his arm. Lou moved out of the doorway, allowing the boys to come inside. Aiden, Lance and Aleks were sitting and chatting on the sofas, cups full of lemon tea on the table in front of them. There was another sofa so there was no problem with getting everyone seated. Jay was silent as he took a seat on the empty couch, almost curling up.

Cole, meanwhile moved over to the noirettes on the other couch, all three of them immediately going in for a hug. They hadn't seen Cole like this for a while so it was good to see him again. Aiden clung to Cole for a moment more than the other two, which made it just a bit awkward. With a laugh, Cole sat by Jay in the middle seat. Lou had gone to the kitchen to fetch cups for the two new guests.

"So, I wasn't expecting someone who isn't family to come to a family meeting," Lance stretched, obviously the most confident of the Blacksmiths. The way he sat showed that.

Jay leaned his elbow on the armrest, resting his head on his hand. He should've stayed home.

"Oh, I mean, the ninja are all family, but since that doesn't count, he should be family enough in another way. Jay and I are dating," Cole shrugged. A loud 'ooooooooooh' echoed from the three, only making Jay curl up more. Sure, he constantly wanted attention, but getting it when he didn't want it _sucked_.

"In that case, I'm interested! Tell me everything!" Aleks was the next one to speak up, leaning forward in interest.

Cole shook his head. "We didn't come here to talk about Jay, though. Aiden, you doing okay?"

The man in question nodded almost instantly. "Yeah, it's getting better... Sorry if you were worried. I've..." Aiden sent a brief glance at Jay. "You know how it is."

"Yeah, I know."

After a moment of silence, Cole turned to Jay, whispering something to his ear. At first, the brunette seemed to disagree, but after a while, he nodded.

Lou walked in just as Cole opened his mouth, speaking up before he could. "Bonding, I hope? Here, Cole, Jay." He set the blue cups down on the table, Jay reaching for it quickly. The last time he was here, Lou had made amazing food and amazing drinks. Odd, considering Cole could not cook at all.

"Thanks, dad," Cole reached for his cup as well, much slower than Jay did. Lou sat next to his son, sipping from his own cup.

"Anyway, how about we get the introductions over with. Jay still doesn't know you."

Jay shifted slightly, quickly shaking his head. "No, no, just pretend I'm not here. I don't wanna bother you. Cole said it's been a while since you've seen each other, so..."

"But Cole also said that you're family," Lou set his cup back down onto the table. "And that means you participate in the family meeting. We may seem like just a bunch of old men, but I promise, we do much more than just sing."

"I don't doubt that. Have you even seen what Garmadon was like?" Jay sighed quietly, running a hand through his hair. "I just don't want to start rambling and ruining everything."

Cole leaned his chin on Jay's shoulder, pouting slightly. There was silence, until Jay gave in. "Fiiiiine... But give me my PSP back."

"Of course. Now, ramble about yourself, dork. None of us will mind. Except dad, maybe."

"Maybe being the key word. You can be the one to ramble about me, I know you love doing that."

"Now, that's called assuming."

"But I assume right."

* * *

"I don't think this is a good idea, Cole," Jay shrugged briefly, rubbing his arm. "It's gonna be awkward..."

"It won't be. Please, Jay. I know you love pools."

"I don't like pools when I'm there with four guys that I barely even know!"

"Will you come if I give you one of my shirts to cover yourself up?" Cole looked down at Jay hopefully. He hated pushing Jay to do something, but this was an exception. This was his family. And this would help both Jay and Aiden, probably.

"... Okay. That works, I guess."

"Thank you. I'll go ahead, okay? Go fetch a shirt from my room. You remember where it is, right?"

Jay nodded before hurrying upstairs. Cole was too adorable to say no to. Not that you really had to do that much, he tried to keep people in their comfort zones.

He could see the pool from the window in Cole's room, and it seemed pretty cool. It wasn't too huge, but they would all fit there properly without it being awkward.

They were all chatting happily, laughing and telling jokes. They were a lot more open now that Jay wasn't with them. He should have stayed home.

He took as long as he could, putting on Cole's shirt before moving down the stairs as possibly slowly as possible. Finally, he moved towards the backyard door, fiddling with the knob before twisting it open, trying not to bring too much attention to himself. He wasn't the only one wearing a shirt, thankfully. Cole was insecure about his body, so he always wore a shirt, and Aiden wore one, as well.

Silent, Jay moved next to Cole, sitting down next to him, because whose pools didn't have seats in them, right? Cole was quick to wrap an arm around him and pull him closer. The water was warm, but Jay was warmer.

The rest of the evening was spent on dumb jokes, stupid dares and random chatter. Jay spoke up occasionally, only when trying to correct someone or when getting asked something. Maybe today he didn't feel like family, but tomorrow was another day. After all, Aiden and Jay were so similar, Cole just knew they would get along.

Though, Jay was still uncomfortable with even talking to Cole here, so coming out to the latter's family was a while away. But Jay didn't have to talk yet. Tomorrow was another day.


End file.
